Computing devices and digital cameras are incorporating an increasing number of auxiliary sensors that operate in conjunction with an image sensor to capture image data corresponding to digital photographs. As a result, processors in the computing devices and digital cameras can transmit various complex management commands, firmware updates, and the like, to the auxiliary sensors and the image sensor. For example, the processors can use dedicated bidirectional links to transfer the management commands and firmware updates, while receiving image data captured by the image sensor via a separate unidirectional link.
In some cases, the same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.